The primary goal of this application is to conduct a global vaccine conference where the importance of vaccine research in tropical countries is highlighted in conjunction with an emphasis on the role of developing countries, minorities, and women. During the last decade, vaccine research in tropical countries in Asia, Australia, Africa and Latin America has developed exponentially and has created an impact on global disease epidemiology. Some vaccines such as HPV, Rotavirus, and pandemic influenza, have been incorporated into the national immunization programs of underserved communities. Tropical countries have been at the forefront for the implementation of vaccine campaigns and research such as malaria and dengue. From a public health perspective, this innovation has created equality in access to health delivery among minority children in developing countries. From a scientific standpoint, smaller countries, such as Panama, Philippines, Costa Rica, and Israel, have stepped into a leadership positions to influence vaccine development on a global scale. The conference will follow strict scientific processes to develop academic content, focus on academically driven research, and build upon a previous Vaccinology in the Tropics conference conducted in Panama in 2006. The academic and administrative committees offer vast experience conducting international scientific meetings. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The relevance of the Vaccinology in the Tropics: Vaccines in a Globalized World conference is to highlight vaccine research and its implementation in developing countries, underserved communities and minority scientists. This conference explores vaccination issues from a public health perspective and examines its relevance among diverse populations as well as analyzes programs in comparison with the United States and other developed countries. The conference also investigates the role of vaccines as prevention strategies against disease in underserved populations and the drive towards obtaining health equality. Primary prevention in the form of vaccination policy, services, implementation, and evaluation is one of the major components of public health. Bringing together minority and female scientists from major research institutions with minority and women scientists from underrepresented groups in this conference will help to further promote the development of vaccine research, development, implementation and public health utilization in underserved populations.